Agustin Allende
Colonel Agustin Allende, also known as Coronel Allende, is a major antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. Allende is the secondary antagonist of the Nuevo Paraiso Chapter. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Colonel Allende is also a Multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Allende is the colonel of the local Mexican Army and the provincial governor of the state of Nuevo Paraiso under the Mexican President, General Ignacio Sanchez. He is responsible for suppressing the rebellion in the Nuevo Paraiso territory led by Abraham Reyes, and doesn't care whom he hurts in order to achieve his goals. Many years ago, Allende was an idealist, but he's become a vicious cynic with a love of torture and sexual abuse. He takes pleasure in all manner of vices, and is quite intelligent, corrupt, and brutal. Allende lives in a high-class, fortified mansion on the highest ground of Escalera, enabling him to oversee the entire city from the comfort of his front porch. Interactions After John Marston's venture to Mexico, he was forced to work with Allende, who promised to deliver Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson to John. Allende took advantage of John's skills to go on numerous missions with Captain Vincente de Santa and Captain Espinoza and his many soldiers to massacre the rebels and capture young women for his "personal pleasure". Eventually, Allende met with John personally, claiming he has captured Escuella and Williamson and were being held in a church ready for Marston to do what ever he wanted with them. However, Allende secretly betrayed him having ordered De Santa to kill him after they arrived at the church. Marston's execution was interrupted by Abraham Reyes and his rebels just in time. While Captain De Santa escaped, Reyes, along with Marston and the rebels, took out all of Allende's soldiers along with Captain Espinoza. Marston sided with the rebels and Reyes who promised he would find Escuella and Williamson. While working with the rebels, Marston began helping them by killing more of Allende's soldiers, killing Captain De Santa, and capturing Escuella. Williamson, hearing that Marston was with the rebels, paid Allende to protect him from Marston. Soon, the rebels made the attack on Allende's villa, killing every one of his soldiers in the process, causing Allende and Williamson to lock themselves within the villa. Once the rebels broke down the door to the villa, Allende and Williamson tried to escape with an armoured carriage accompanied by three guards. Marston and Reyes chased after them on their horses, killing the Colonel's guards and the driver of the carriage, causing it to stop. Allende, fearing for his life, surrenders from inside the carriage. He forces Williamson out of the carriage and then proceeds to pinning him on the ground with his foot. The Colonel claimed that Williamson was the one Marston wanted and he would flee the country, then continually insults Williamson. A few things can happen at this point. Marston can either shoot both at once using Dead Eye, or shoot Williamson while Reyes shoots Allende. Or, Marston can shoot Allende, causing Williamson to take his gun. He can then be shot by John, or by Reyes if Marston is not quick enough. Finally if the player does not react at all, Reyes will shoot Allende and then Williamson. Quotes Navigation pl:Agustin Allende Category:Criminals Category:Gamblers Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pimps Category:Perverts Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Western Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Red Dead Villains Category:Torturer